Sukui Hikari
Sukui Hikari '(救いヒカリ ''Sukui Hikari) is one of the eight main characters of Prism Hearts Precure. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Trinity (キュアトリニティ Kyua Toriniti) and she is known as the Trio Prism. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Hikari as short chocolate brown hair which is mostly unkempt, and blue eyes. Her casual wear is a light yellow jacket over a white shirt with a clover design, denim pants, and sneakers. As Cure Trinity, TBA Personality She is a jack of all trades, excelling in school, music, and sports, a firm believer in teamwork and cooperation. As a devout Christian, she abhors fighting in all forms and initially rejects the call to become one herself before her sister was attacked by a monster. Relationships * Kyuseishu Aya - Aya and Hikari are, for the most part, friendly rivals when it came to their studies, but after the decathlon and the final exam, they became good friends * Mizumi Sakura - After seeing Sakura stumble while trying to deliver a tower of papers to the principal, Hikari decided to sign up for the student council if only to help alleviate the workload. * Kogo Jou - After signing up for the student council, Jou and HIkari interacted often in various tasks. During which, she got to know Jou and how different yet similar their lives have been upto this point. * Sakagami Ayumi - Hikari is respectful to Ayumi and helps pitch in whenever there's a training session. * Yumeta - Hikari was one of the first friends Yumeta had when he decided to enter the human world, eventually becoming something of a little brother to the girl. * Sanagi Maya - Seeing the level of distress coming from the girl, Hikari often kept her company and assisted her during gym class. She also was the most helpful when it came to Maya overcoming her past issues * Gensou Saya - Due to their differing beliefs, Hikari and Saya often butted heads whenever they where paired together. However after a while, the two warmed up to each other * Sakebu Mio - She was one of the first Cures to try and get close to Mio after her identity as Cure Hunter was revealed, even getting her to open up a bit about her mom and start to question her actions and even teaming up with her on one occasion. After Mio became Cure Shadow, Hikari was again the one who helped her forgive herself and make up for her crimes, the two eventually becoming close friends. Etymology Sukui (救い Sukui) - Meaning salvation Hikari (光 Hikari) - Light. When put together it translate into salvation of light. The word Trinity refers to two different objects. In Christianity, it refers to God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Ghost. In Precure, Trinity is the dance group that Love Monozaki is a fan of. History Becoming Cure Trinity and Recieving the HUGtto Miracle Petal While hanging out with her sister in the park, Hikari noticed a mysterious tapir plushie lying on the grass. Upon further inspection, it turns out that it was Yumeta, who was seperated from his mother Maamu after the two had found themselves in the human world post Darkest Day, and Emiru, a new student from Hagumi. When she picked up the fairy, Aya and her team arrived as Sakura explained the situation to her. At first she was surprised that the three were the newest Precure, but soon she declined their offer for her to join them. She cited that while she respected both them and their predecessors, she didn't exactly agree with their methods. However, she did agree at least to help find Maamu even with her help, Yumeta sadly could not find her. Afterwards, when the sisters were coming home, Bottom spotted Mina's Cure Peace Prism Card, he decided to strike and summon a Dark Matter version of one of the Nightmares to retrieve the card. Soon, Hikari and Mina are caught in a battle between the Precure, alongside Yumeta and Emiru and the Nightmare. During this, Emiru spots Mina on the battlefield Seeing the fear in the older sister's eyes, Emiru asks Hikari to take care of Yumeta as she saw the bond that was forming between her and the fairy. Hikari, realizing what she was talking about, promised to do so and ran in to save a cornered Yumeta. This caused her to awaken as a Precure and assist Aya's team. After the battle, Emiru gives the Prism Hearts Cures the HUGtto! Miracle Petal. Obtaining the Fresh Miracle Petal During one battle against an Eas themed Minikan, both Mio and Hikari are trapped in a hedge maze created by the monster alongside former Precure Setsuna. This forces the trio to work together in order to try and escape the maze, looking out for one another and helping each other whenever they are amused by Asteroids. During this trek, Hikari decides to try to reach out to Mio and change her ways but her efforts was mostly unsuccessful. When they were nearing the end of the maze, they were jumped by the Eas Minikan ready to fire a powerful blast at the girls. However thanks to the use of the Cure Passion Prism Card, Mio stepped in to take a hit for the girls, stating that she was just paying the two back for helping her escape. Even though she said that she wasn't her friend, it was clear enough to Setsuna that she and Hikari are created a strong connection and felt like Hikari had resembled Love in that moment. She soon gave Hikari the Fresh Miracle Petal as a means for her to even the odds. Battle for the Future Worried about Mio and the others as Black Hole made his final assault, Hikari made her way through the occupied city. She spotted Mina trapped in a building with swarms of Asteroids trying to break down the door. Determined to save her sister, Hikari began to fight her way through the crowd, forgetting to even transform first. She was jumped from behind but the Asteroid was felled by a brick to the head. Yayoi of the Smile Pretty Cure was there, flashing Hikari a peace sign she told her that if she was going to do something crazy she might as well have some help. Hikari agreed, tossing her the Cure Peace card. The two girls transformed with Hikari then transforming again into Cure Milky. Bombarding the Asteroids with a double dose of electricity the two managed to clear them out. They found Mina whose fear was instantly replaced by delight upon finally meeting one of her personal idols. Yayoi gave Mina an autographed copy of her manga and promised Hikari she’d look out for her. Hikari thanked her and left to find the others. Timeskip Several years later, Hikari continues doing what she loves and eventually goes on to compete professionally in the Olympics. Cure Trinity "I'll protect the ones I love, triplefold! The Trio Prism! Cure Trinity!" 大好きなものを三重に保護します！ トリオプリズム！ キュアトリニティ！ Daisukina Mono o Mie ni Hogo Shimasu! Torio Purizumu! Kyua Toriniti! Cure Trinity (キュアトリニティ Kyua Torinit''i) is Hikari's alter-ego. She can transform in Cure Trinity by saying the transformation phrase, "Precure! Prism Reflection!", and into past Precures by using the transformation phrase "Prism Change!" in combination with the past Cure's name and transformation phrase. '''Transformation Sequence' Yumeta falls from the sky and transforms into her Prism Changer. After drawing the Cure Trinity Prism Card, she throws it into the air before letting it scan itself while she shouted "Prism Change: Cure Trinity!" After putting her hands together for a clap, she thrusts her palms into the air and shouted "Precure! Prism Reflection!" This summoned the Prism Hearts symbol as it came down on her as performed a spinning ballet jump, entering the symbol and creating her clothes before flying down and introducing herself. Prism Changes As a member of the Prism Hearts Precure, Cure Trinity can transform into any past Cure. While there's the obvious preference for the Extra Cures, she has also been seen using other color Cures' suits and powers. In combat, she mostly fights with her fists using a mixture of karate and caporea. Her Miracle Prism Light is the Trinity Chain, a three-link staff that she can use for multiple purposes Attacks Normal * Trio Finale (トリオフィナーレ Torio Fināre) - Her solo attack, in which she creates three copies of herself which perform a staff attack on the opponent before the real one tosses her staff at the them. This can be upgraded into the Fresh Beat (フレッシュビート Furesshu Bīto) while in Miracle Form. * Heart Stream (ハートストリーム Hāto Sutorīmu) - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures while using the powers of Cure Bloom, Cure Egret, Cure Bright, and Cure Windy. It serves as the Miracle Petal of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star * Mirror Burst (ミラーバースト '' Mirā Bāsuto'') - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures and the Miracle Petal of the Happiness Charge Precure, where they mix together their normal attacks into a powerful blast of energy. * Blossoming Fortissimo (ブ ブルーミングフォルティッシモ Burūmingu '' Forutisshimo'') - Her trio attack alongside Cure Light and Cure Splash. It is the Miracle Petal of the Heartcatch Pretty Cure, in which they perform a variant of the Shining Fortissimo * Reyleigh Shoot (レイリーシュート Reirī Shūto) - Her secondary solo attack. It is the Miracle Petal of the Sporty Pretty Cure, in which she performs a variant of the Spiky Shoot. * All-Star Symphony (オールスターシンフォニー Aōru-Sutā Shinfonī) - The first group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Suite Pretty Cure, performed with the first five members of her team where they unleash all of their power into one massive beam * Prism Finale (プリキュアプリズムフィナーレ ) - The second group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Prism Hearts Precure, in which they focus their power into one point. This causes a barrage of rainbow beams to burst forth and hit the enemy. Precure All-Stars TBA Trivia * Initially, Hikari was supposed to be the third Cure introduced, becoming Cure Trinity before Jou had become Cure Noble. However after the episodes were re-arranged, Hikari and Jou's introduction episodes were swapped. * The reason why Anzan made Hikari a devout Christian was because of the religion being a rarity in Japanese media and to help Mio regain her own faith. * Cure Trinity shares the name of her solo attack with Mami Tomoe from Puelli Magi Madoka Magica Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Cures